


Come, Child...

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Random Works of Weirdness [4]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chiss are Hermaphrodites, Chocolate, F/M, He got lost again, Kisses, Love Story, Perfume, Weird, isn't it obvious, just weird, saffron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just popped into my head. Leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Child...

Thrawn ran from the horror chasing him and tossed himself down behind an assortment of barrels. He had woken up without memory of what had been happening and with the enigmatic instructions: Kill Palpatine. Who Palpatine was and why he should die were mysteries.

But if he had anything to do with these horrors…

Thrawn crept out as soon as he could and made it to a set of stairs. Up, up to the higher levels. He lifted his lantern briefly when the dark became too much for him and his terror eased gently when he realized that no horrors waited for him.

The upper floors were plush there were beds, chairs, and hangings, but also that sickening red flesh that covered everything. He shuddered and began searching for the sanctum.

The voice came to him suddenly. “Come, Thrawn. The other way. You really did drink that potion then.”

Thrawn jumped, almost dropped his lantern, and fled automatically. 

“Don’t be silly, Thrawn. I’m not going to hurt you.” The voice was gentle, warm, and soothing.

Thrawn didn’t believe it for a second.

“Child, I weary of this game. The portal is almost open and the shadow is near. I am coming for you.”

That frightened Thrawn badly. For several minutes, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning in fright as he fled.

“Child. I am not your enemy.”

“Child.” Why did that pet name, that endearing title, spark shivers of longing in Thrawn? It was as if he did remember something.

The voice attempted to comfort him as he dashed into a room with rich trimmings and lunged to get under the bed. “Normally, you would be in that bed, not under it, but under the circumstances, some weirdness is to be expected.”

Thrawn screamed and was out of the room as quickly as he had come. He hesitated to descend, but plunged back into the basements and dungeons. Perhaps he couldn’t follow him.

“Child. You are tired, frightened, and hungry. Stop and rest. I will join you with a tray in moments. Would you like coffee or chocolate?”

Thrawn’s mouth watered at the thought of hot chocolate and he didn’t know why. “Please, just leave me alone.”

“I cannot, child. I refuse to leave you here: A lamb for the slaughter.”

Thrawn’s laughter was hysterical as he fled. “Leave me alone!”

“Child…” the voice had a warning in it. 

Thrawn flung open a door and found himself in a bare room. The heavy door slammed shut behind him. Trapped.

Footsteps outside. Not clunky and hesitant, soft and sure. Thrawn pushed himself into a corner and curled into a ball. “Please…” the lantern flickered and gave out. The cell was sunk into midnight.

When the door opened, the figure was illuminated by six candelabras floating behind it. The light was a relief beyond reliefs, but the other figure was not. It was an elderly man. Gentle and soft, with a nice smile he was bearing a large tray in and placing it on the ground, kneeling nearby. “Come, child. Don’t you remember me, at least?”

The food was tempting, but Thrawn didn’t dare move as the man poured a cup of smooth, hot chocolate. “Come, child, eat.”

Thrawn came close and took the hot cup with trembling hands. He sipped it gently, trying not to throw up. Equally gently, the man pressed dainties on him and he ate slowly, especially the warm, yellow buns that smelled like Saffron. 

A breeze brushed through into the cell and the overpowering scent of the person in front of him met his nostrils. Tea. Henna. Incense. Cardamom. And saffron, softly sweet as a kiss.

Kisses. Thrawn’s head fell back onto the pillows and the soft, thin lips touched his. “You are very beautiful, child…”

The man looked at him with gentle amusement. “You remembered. At least a little. So like Daniel. So long ago.”

“Who’s Daniel?” Thrawn croaked.

“Daniel is the only other member of another species that I fell so egregiously in love with.” He answered. “I have told you before.”

“What happened to him?” Curiosity burned within Thrawn.

“I tried to take him to my home to protect him from his own shadow. We made it there, and I was welcomed home by my unfaithful wife’s new lover. I had loved her for centuries. Even sorely tempted, I remained faithful, but she… she did not. At first I hoped for a new life, a new happiness, with Daniel, but he grew sickly and died. I went back to my wandering ways.” He pressed more food on Thrawn.

“I’m sorry.” Thrawn ate what he was offered and sipped a new cup of chocolate.

“It is an old pain.” He stood up. “Come, child. We must be gone.”

Thrawn hesitated, and then stood. “What about…”

“My servants? They will not harm you. They never had any intentions of doing so. Come, Thrawn… Or is it the other prisoners you worry for? Have no fear. They have been dosed with the potion and turned out long ago.” He extended a hand. “Come with me.”

Thrawn reached out and took the white hand. She allowed herself to be led out, through a crowd of the monstrosities that served them and up into the Inner Sanctum. Up a staircase, to a great window onto an endless vista. At the end, she hesitated, but his blue eyes reassured her and he guided her through into infinity.


End file.
